yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Bessho/Gallery
Official EmmaBessho.png|Emma's face. Emma face Vr Form.png|Emma's face in her VR form. Emma in Playmaker outfit drawn by Noh.jpg|Emma in Playmaker outfit drawn by Noh one of Vrains animators. Emma Bessho drawn by Tomonaga.png|Emma Bessho drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. B 112 (2).jpg|Ghost Girl in Season 2 Animedia Emma in Animedia May 2017.png|Emma in Animedia May 2017. Weekly Shonen Jump RevolverEmmaBesshoPlaymaker WSJ.jpg|Emma and Revolver in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine May 2017. V-Jump Ghost Girl V-JUMP082017.png|Ghost Girl in V Jump August 2017. Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Emma Bessho.png|Emma in Op 1. Op 1 Emma in her VR form.png|Emma in her VR form. Go forward Believe In Magic EmmaBesshoVRAINSED1.png|Emma in Ed 1. Writing Life Aoi, Akira and Emma in Ed 2.jpg|Emma with Aoi and Akira in Ed 2 Ghost Girl ED2.jpg|Ghost Girl with "Altergeist Primebanshee" in Ed 2 BOY Anime Episode 3 Ep003 Emma taking off her helmet.png|Emma takes off her helmet after arriving right next to Akira. Ema Bessho.png|Emma talking with Akira. Episode 8 Emma watching Akira.png|Emma watching Akira in the hospital. Ghost Girl introducing herself to Playmaker.png|Emma as "Ghost Girl" introducing herself to Playmaker. Episode 9 Akira and Ema watching.png|"Ghost Girl" and Akira watching Playmarker and Revolver start their Speed Duel. Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Ema struggling against the data storm.png|"Ghost Girl" struggling against the Data Storm as Revolver Link Summons "Topologic Bomber Dragon". Episode 11 Ep011 Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl.png|Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm. Episode 12 Ep12 Ghost Girl intrigued.png|"Ghost Girl" intrigued by what had happened 10 years ago. Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|"Ghost Girl" watching Playmaker used the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Episode 13 Ep013 Emma and Shoichi.png|Emma meets Shoichi. 13-2 Ema and Yusaku .jpg|Emma talking with Shoichi Kusanagi. 13-1 Emma .jpg|Emma talking with Shoichi Kusanagi. Ep013 Ghost Girl meets Frog and Pigeon.png|Ghost Girl meets Frog and Pigeon. Ghost girl hands over the interview 13-5.jpg|Ghost girl hands over the interview to the frog and the pigeon. Ghost girl during her interview 13-8.jpg|Ghost Girl talking Episode 14 Ep014 Emma hacking Sol's data bank.png|Emma hacking SOL Technologies's data bank. Ep014 Emma and Akira.png|Emma tells Akira to pay her if he wants the backdoor program to infiltrate SOL Technologies's data bank. Ep014 Emma in her living room.png|Emma in her living room. Ep014 Emma logs in.png|Emma logs in to Link VRAINS. Ep014 Ghost Girl with the backdoor to Sol's data bank.png|Ghost Girl with the backdoor to Sol's data bank. Ep014 Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker. Ep014 Ghost Girl vs Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl vs Playmarker. Ep014 Ghost Girl and Altergeist Marionetter.png|Ghost Girl Summons "Altergeist Marionetter". Ep014 Ghost Girl sends Protocol to the GY.png|Ghost Girl sends "Altergeist Protocol to the GY. Ep014 Ghost Girl opens a circuit.png|Ghost Girl opens the circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe. Ep014 Ghost Girl meeting the conditions.png|Ghost Girl ready to link summon. Ep014 Ghost Girl Special Summons an Altergeist monster from her Deck.png|Ghost Girl Special Summons an Altergeist monster from her Deck. Ep14 Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done.png|Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done. Ep14 Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done 2.png|Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done. Ep014 Ghost Girl and Altergeist Meluseek.png|Ghost Girl attacks directly Playmarker with "Altergeist Meluseek". Episode 15 Ep015 Ghost girl declares her skill.png|Ghost Girl reveals her skill Ep015 Ghost Girl about to activate her skill.png|Ghost Girl ready to activate her skill Ep015 Ghost Girl's Skill.png|Ghost Girl activates her Skill "Secret Curse". Ep015 Ghost Girl falls from her D-Board.png|Ghost Girl falls from her D-Board. Ep015 Playmarker saves Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl is saved by Playmarker. Ep015 Ghost Girl is helped by Playmaker.png|Ghost Girl helped by Playmaker Ep015 Excode Talker attacks Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl attacked by "Excode Talker". Ep015 Ghost Girl lost.png|Ghost Girl lost against Playmarker. Ep015 Ghost Girl and Playmaker talking.png|Ghost Girl informs Playmaker that has now the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank. Episode 16 Ep016 Akira and Emma log into the LINK VRAINS.png|Akira and Emma log into the LINK VRAINS. Ep016 Ghost Girl and Akira infiltrate SOL's mother computer.png|Ghost Girl and Akira infiltrate SOL's mother computer. Episode 17 Ep017 Emma and Akira arrive in SOL's data bank.png|Emma and Akira arrive in SOL's data bank. Ep 017 Ghost girl obtains the file.png|Ghost Girl obtains the file about the incident Episode 18 Ep018 Akira and Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl listening to Akira as he stands in Playmaker's way Ep018 Ghost Girl, Akira and Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl listening to Akira asked Playmaker to hand over Ignis and disperse and promises him to shed some light over the incident. Ep018 Ghost Girl watching.png|Ghost Girl watching the duel Episode 19 Ep019 Ghost Girl see blue angel arrives.png|Ghost Girl sees Blue Angel arrived. Episode 20 Ep020 Emma riding her motorcycle.png|Emma wondering who would buy the data of Hanoi Project she acquired. Episode 22 Ep022 Ghost Girl looking at the sun.png|Ghost Girl looking at the eclipse in LINK VRAINS. Episode 24 Ep024 Emma watching.png|Emma watching Kitamura's army confronted The Knights of Hanoi. Episode 25 Ep025 Ema drinking.png|Emma drinking at a local café. Ep025 Aoi walking by Ema.png|Emma ignored by Aoi Zaizen. Ep025 Ema smiling at Aoi.png|Emma smiling at Aoi. Episode 30 Ep030 Emma meeting up with Akira.png|Emma meeting up with Akira. Ep030 Ghost Girl vs. Revolver.png|Ghost Girl vs. Revolver. Episode 31 Ep031 Ghost Girl attacks directly Revolver.png|Ghost Girl attacks directly Revolver with "Altergeist Primebanshee". Ep031 Ghost Girl takes the control of Twin Triangle.png|Ghost Girl takes the control of "Twin Triangle Dragon" with the effect of "Altergeist Kidurga". Ep031 Ghost Girl defeated by Revolver.png|Ghost Girl defeated by Revolver. Ep031 Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data.png|Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data. Ep031 Ghost Girl vanished.png|Ghost Girl vanished. Episode 46 Ep046 Ema waking up.png|Emma waking up after being saved Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Ghost Girl appearing.png|Ghost Girl smiling seeing Link Vrains Ep047 Ghost Girl watching.png|Ghost Girl seeing that Playmaker arrived in Link Vrains Episode 48 Ep048 Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl watching the duel between Playmaker and Bowman Episode 49 Ep049 Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl seeing Soulburner has the ignis Flame Ep049 Ghost Girl surprised.png|Ghost Girl seeing the reincarnation summoning done by Soulburner Episode 50 Ep050 Ema and Aoi.png|Emma with Aoi Zaizen Ep050 Ema, Aoi and Akira.png|Emma with Aoi Zaizen and Akira Zaizen Episode 53 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-005.png|Emma smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-006.png|Ema telling Akira Zaizen that Aoi Zaizen would drag her down Tumblr p96e8a4ZQN1rzcpvjo10 1280.jpg|Ghost Girl hearing from blue girl on how does she knows blood shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-012.png|Ghost Girl with Akira Zaizen and Blood Shepherd Tumblr p96ehwSFqa1rzcpvjo8 1280.jpg|Ghost Girl with Akira Zaizen Tumblr p96ehwSFqa1rzcpvjo7 1280.jpg|Ghost Girl in shock after blood shepherd calls her real name Episode 55 Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Emma Bessho